loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DM Team
Hi DM Team -- we are excited to have Legends of Chance 2 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Logo and userpage * Hi there, I notice that your wiki still doesn't have logos. If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. Let me know if you have any questions! -PanSola 07:47, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Heya DM Team Could you make me a sysops (like a moderator thingy on here) so I can delete things to? Thanks :Guzzguzz 14:14, 16 June 2008 (UTC)